09/18/2008 - Mayor Trumble's Big News
MAYOR TRUMBLE'S BIG NEWS By Everett F. Stevens Editor-in-Chief Thursday, September 18, 2008 — The news came as a surprise to most everyone in attendance, but according to the Mayor, it was something he'd been thinking about for a while. "With the next Millsberry mayoral election upon us, I've had the chance to reflect quite a bit on my tenure in this great town." "It's been four years since I was elected and took my post. And I can honestly say that these years have been among my most cherished." "Nonetheless, I came here today to announce that I will not be running for re-election this fall. This difficult decision stems not from a change of heart for this fine town, but from a desire to devote more time to the two other central interests of my life: my family, and investing in cause-related volunteering." "My experiences with Feed Children in Malawi-a beautiful country in Africa-inspired me to further my philanthropy work. Starting today, I will now commit myself fully to the welfare and greater good of Millsberry." "Though I might not be mayor, I plan to stay in Millsberry and be ever present in its ventures and undertakings. I truly love this town, and will continue to contribute to it as much as possible." There were mixed emotions in the crowd after Trumble broke the news. Some were sad to see the mayor remove himself from the race for a likely and anticipated second term, while others were comforted to hear he's staying in town. After Mayor Trumble finished delivering his news, he opened the floor to questions. When asked if he ever planned to leave Millsberry, Trumble responded, "I've made so many close friends and have so much family here, I don't think I could ever leave. I plan to stay with the people who've supported me over the past four years, in addition to most of my life." "Like many of you, I am a proud son of Millsberry. I grew up here, and have come to cherish the spirit of this town, so notably dedicated to the good of its people and to helping those in need." "I hope to try to embody that spirit even more in times ahead." "Furthermore, there are some excellent potential candidates out there for the upcoming mayoral election. I believe that, regardless of who is elected, Millsberry will be in very good hands." With that said, the proud and modest mayor stepped down from the podium to be greeted by a clapping crowd, and plenty of handshakes and hugs. ---- WHY IT'S IMPORTANT TO VOTE Thursday, September 18, 2008 — There are many good reasons to vote. During the upcoming mayoral election in Millsberry, lots of decisions will be made. Luckily, when you vote, you have the power to make your voice heard. In fact, your voice is not only heard, it counts (and is counted). Voting is one of the most powerful ways you can bring about change-including changes you want to see. So come election time, remember to step up and make your vote count. Category:Gazettes Category:2008 Gazettes Category:September 2008 Gazettes